vivid_red_operationfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 08
"Even More Colorful Than Today" is the eighth episode of Vivid Red Operation. It was released on February 23, 2013. Synopsis Akane is taken to the United Defense Force Hospital. Aoi, Wakaba and Himawari can only look with worry as Akane's dismal condition is monitored by medical staff. Despite her condition, however, Akane still mutters the word "Alone" as if still trying to fight. As Aoi assures Akane that they will handle the Alone, Akane loses consciousness. Soon, Akane is taken to an operating room. There, Himawari asks Wakaba if Akane will be alright. Wakaba, although uncertain of Akane's fate, tells Himawari that they are talking about their Akane, while Aoi clutches her hands, as if praying for Akane's speedy recovery. Meanwhile, bad news reaches Mizuha as she receives reports of the Alone, now stronger than before, attaching itself onto the Tokyo Skytree. The next day, the dynamo-shaped Alone is now inside a cocoon nested at the top of the Tokyo Skytree. Meanwhile, tanks and fighter jets led by Mizuha assess the situation. She knows that using conventional weapons that are conductors of electricity will be useless against their enemy, so she decides to fall back on using kinetic energy weapons. However, Mizuha discovers a barrier wrapped around the dormant Alone which renders the volley of fire useless. Then, the Alone retaliates by unleashing an energy beam that wipes out the attacking force with ease. Mizuha decides to retreat for the meantime and visits the hospital where Akane is recovering. After reporting about their attempts at attacking the Alone, Mizuha listens to Kenjirou as he tells Akane's current status. Fortunately, Akane was protected by the attack, but the direct hit she received still injured her greatly. Mizuha decides that it is best for Aoi, Wakaba and Himawari to rest for the meantime, but neither of the three wanted to leave Akane behind. Kenjirou then points out that what they are doing would only worry Akane. Although hesitant to leave Akane behind, the three girls retire to their quarters. Meanwhile, Momo rushes to see her sister, and Kenjirou could look on as Momo breaks down upon seeing her sister's grave condition. Mizuha and Kenjirou head at the lobby downstairs to take a breather. Kenjirou blames himself for pushing his granddaughter too much. Meanwhile, Mizuha reveals that she discovered why Kenjirou chose to live a simple life amidst his achievements: it was a form of repentance after what happened seven years ago. Elsewhere, a teary-eyed Aoi wonders why the Alones are attacking people and targeting the Manifestation Engine. Wakaba admits that she doesn't know why, but she points out that the Alone are enemies and they must do whatever it takes to defeat them. On the other hand, Himawari faces fear for the first time as her clasped hands tremble. With reassuring smiles, Aoi and Wakaba hold on to their anxious friend's hand. Then at that moment, Aoi sees Akane's Nakederang being handled by a soldier of the United Defense Force. Due to their status, Aoi, Wakaba and Himawari was granted access to Akane's weapon, which is still fully manifested despite what happened to Akane. As Akane touches the Nakederang, Aoi feels that Akane is still fighting, and the fully manifested Nakederang is the symbol of her fighting spirit. After this moment, Aoi regains their will to fight the Alone. At a building near the Skytree, a relaxed Rei watches over the developments over the dormant Alone, although her resolve was easily shaken by seeing a tomato in the pack of juice she is enjoying. Then, she is accompanied by the crow who has been giving her orders for some time. The crow reminds her that the fight is far from over, and her victory over one of their enemies is not enough. Soon, the news of a casualty brought to the United Defense Force Hospital is heard over Rei's handheld device. Rei decides to give her remaining enemies a visit. A briefing is held at a room inside the United Defense Force Hospital. Here, the remaining members of the Vivid Team and soldiers of the UDF are briefed about the Alone that is currently at the Tokyo Skytree. Currently, the reports state that the Alone is surrounded by a strong electromagnetic field at a 500-meter radius, rendering any and all electronic devices useless inside this area. Aoi, however, points out that they were able to maneuver around the Alone without any issue. Kenjirou explains that the Palette Suits he designed contain machinery different from that of conventional electronics, but also points out that this layer of protection is not enough to withstand a direct hit from the Alone's energy blasts. Kenjirou even rules out the Naked Collider to be strong enough to defend against the Alone's attacks. Soon, it is announced that the Alone may hatch the morning after based on its growth rate. Kenjirou then adds that although there is ample time, they might not be able to destroy the Alone, as the Vivid System is currently crippled with the absence of Akane, and Kenjirou points out that it is impossible to perform a Docking Operation without Akane. Facing the reality of the situation, Kenjirou allows Yuuri to resort to deploying a cluster of 109 SGE bombs around the Alone to increase the chances of destroying the Alone from <1% to 4%. However, the president of Japan and his other advisers refuse to quickly give in to this scenario, especially with the destructive effects of using such bombs to the atmosphere and the environment. And to add more pressure to the situation, Yuuri proposes the full evacuation of Tokyo if the situation worsens even further. She explains that a successful attack on the Manifestation Engine may cause the release of all of its stored energy, causing destruction on a massive scale. The men around the President still continue to lean on the Vivid Team, but Yuuri points out that they had already exhausted the chances of the Vivid Team fulfilling this mission. Without any options left, the President of Japan decides to follow Shijou's plans. Throughout the rest of the day, a full evacuation order was given to all 23 districts of Tokyo, as well as three cities in Chiba Prefecture and four cities in Saitama Prefecture. Later that afternoon, Rei already arrives at the United Defense Force Hospital, where she suspects Akane is taken to. As she approaches the hospital, she is seen by Aoi, and they had a short talk. Aoi tells Rei that Akane was worried when she abruptly left during the study session, and Rei responds by saying that she had to do something important, and it involves her reason to live. There, Aoi tells Rei to not worry about Akane, since she is the kind of person that will forgive and support a friend no matter what happens. Rei then reminds Aoi that she might need to do something important as well, and Aoi replies to her by telling her to do her best as well. That night, Aoi looks at the Manifestation Engine as she clutches on to her Operation Key. She, Wakaba, and Himawari, hold on to their Operation Keys as they reminisce their experiences with Akane. Then, before the sun breaks out the day after, Aoi, Wakaba and Himawari decide to head out to Tokyo... to do something important. Meanwhile, Yuuri, Kenjirou and Mizuha prepare the SGE bombs that will be used on the Alone, and are just five minutes away from initiating the attack plan. Then, as the sun peeks out from the east, three determined girls wearing their Palette Suits approach them, declaring their decision to fight against the Alone as Akane's Nakederang hangs by Aoi's waist. Minutes later, the fleet of fighter jets led by Mizuha, Aoi, Wakaba and Himawari head to the Tokyo Skytree, where time slowly ticks until the Alone fully hatches. Kenjirou reminds the girls that their perfect timing is needed to accomplish the mission and widen their slim chances of destroying the Alone, and the three girls confirm that they will do the plan, no matter how slim the chances are. As the three girls continue their route to the dormant Alone, Himawari recalls the plan, which involves attacking the Alone within the 0.5-second window where the Alone's barrier opens up when unleashing its energy beam. Then, Kenjirou lays out the entire plan. First, Aoi will initiate the attack using her hammer. Then, as Aoi gains the aggression of the Alone, Himawari will try to maintain the hole opened by the Alone within three seconds. Wakaba will then deal the finishing blow, using the SGE bomb she is carrying to destroy the Alone from within. After a quick boost of morale, Operation Cocoon Break begins! As the Vivid Team assembles for their operation, Rei anticipates the attack and decides to use another arrow to empower the Alone once more. Kenjirou watches in shock as the estimated hatching time seems to have gone earlier than expected. However, the girls continue with the plan. Aoi manages to shift the Alone's attention to her and avoid the volley of fire against her, but Himawari and Wakaba are put into a dangerous situation when the empowered Alone overwhelms both girls. Himawari falls inside the barrier while one of the many tentacles that appeared from the Alone knocks Wakaba into the observation deck of the Skytree. Soon, Kenjirou's most feared moment comes when a grotesque butterfly-like being emerged from the cocoon, and it quickly finds Wakaba and Himawari trapped at the topmost level of the Skytree. Aoi tries to fly towards the two, but soon discovers that she is too far from them. At that moment, Aoi felt a tap on the back. Then, the Nakederang positions itself to resemble a pair of wings on Aoi's back and gives Aoi a massive speed boost, allowing Aoi to maneuver through the countless attacks of the empowered Alone. She then sees Wakaba's Naked Blade still stuck on the head of the Alone, and uses her Naked Hammer to strike it down into the Alone's head. In a single moment, the Alone is obliterated by the force of the SGE, and Aoi, Wakaba and Himawari make it out safely. Meanwhile, Rei experiences bitter defeat once more. She pounds her clenched fist on the floor as she lets out a cry of extreme frustration. After the ordeal, Aoi, Wakaba and Himawari rush back to see how Akane is doing. Upon arriving, they see Akane, fully recovered as if nothing happened, accompanied by Momo. Wakaba and Himawari are relieved to see Akane lively and cheerful again, while Aoi is moved to tears as she tells Akane and she did her best while she was resting. As Aoi cries over Akane's side, the other girls look on with relief that the Vivid Team is complete once again. Characters By order of appearance *Akane Isshiki *Aoi Futaba *Wakaba Saegusa *Himawari Shinomiya *Mizuha Amagi *Kenjirou Isshiki *Momo Isshiki *Yuuri Shijo Trivia Cultural References *GCS pertains to the Glasgow Coma Scale, which is used to assess the conscious state of a patient. Category:Episodes